The techniques provided herein relate to speech disambiguation.
Speech recognition systems attempt to identify one or more words or phrases from a received audio stream. In some implementations, the identified words can be used to perform a particular task, e.g., dialing a phone number of a particular individual, generating a text message, and other tasks. A user can submit an audio steam using a device, such as a mobile telephone, that includes a microphone. Sometimes users submit audio streams to the device that are ambiguous in that the speech may relate to more than one concept and/or entity.